The Shooting Star
by TheRealSolarEclair
Summary: A story of Four character in the world of Shiver.  Based on first book only


**Hello this my first story and its not even fully mine! Me and my friend are writing a Shiver story beacause...well, we want to? Just so there is no confusion though I will put a ***~~~* **Dohicky to let you all know when it is my writing and hers (the story begins with her writing and ends with mine).  
>I would like to add that this Ideas is all Maggie Stiefvater's and the Character Samantha "June" belongs to my friend along with her brother Oliver. Bethany Is minepartly I did some gender bending so you will see a lot of Sam from Shiver in Bethany and such, also any other charaters with names the same as others in Mrs. Stiefvater's book belong to her!**

**Thank you and enjoy the story!**

I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this, to be honest. I loved being able to run free in our yard; be able to play with the dogs, be able to laugh at nothing and cry freely. I wanted to just be me.

I guess you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

"Samantha sit up straight! You'll get scoliosis!"

I glanced up at the blonde _woman _sitting in front of me, who happened to be my _Step-Mother._

"Claris, Please, me slouching a bit won't give me back problems. Plus I'm in a car for crying out loud."

"Well you never know who's watching"

A snort from my brother catches our attention, "Please, we're driving at 70 MPH in a car with blacked out windows. On top of that, we're in Minnesota in a town with only 7,000 Population at most. Who's going to be watching?"

Claris's eyes narrowed, "Well, Like I said you never know."

"And who said we cared about what you say?"

"Oliver please," My father said wrinkles distorting his friendly face. That's been happening a lot lately, ever since Claris entered the picture.

"Thomas, tell her please. Samantha has to understand."

"I'm right here you know, and it's Sam not Samantha."

"Dear, you're a female. Sam isn't a proper name for you."

"And? Who said I was proper?"

"Sam please", My father pleaded sternly.

"I still don't see why we had to move to Minnesota."

Oliver raised an eyebrow ,"Weren't you the one that wanted to move?"

"Yeah but not in the middle of nowhere."

My Father sighed, "Sam, you know going somewhere populated like New York would just be the same as California. Plus think of it as a vacation."

"Yeah, where I still have to go to school. Some vacation this'll be," I felt something warm plop onto my lap; It turned out to be the head of my husky, Milo, who was giving me sad eyes. I smiled, reaching to scratch the back of her ear to reassure her I was fine.

"look, sis," Oliver whispered when Claris was plugged in to her ear buds, "I know it's hard, but this is what we all need. You know that paparazzi is getting testy."

"I know but I still don't want it."

"nobody wants it but the fact of the matter is, it can't be helped."

I sighed, he was right the media had been getting testy lately.

Apparently, I had gotten involved with some drugs (lies), Stolen $500 worth of clothes (another lie), and had "hooked up" with these guys in a group called, Slashers (LIE). And ALL within the last 3 months. It was ridiculous, Honestly! But to evade the press, we decided that I should go into "Hiding" for a bit. Meaning I get to be normal again.

There was a catch, The town couldn't know my stage name "June" or couldn't have her face all over the place. That took out a lot of places fast.

Hence me now driving 70 mph in a car (limo) to some town that I have never even heard of.

I looked at Oliver and shrugged, "Well won't this be fun."

"Sure, some adventure this'll be."

"You never know."

I looked at him and the smirked," Well alright what's the worst that could happen?"

I can feel the wind in my fur and I pumped my legs. I am the fastest one! I am the Alpha Female and I can do it all! A howl erupted from my throat, today is great! I caught a doe and got approval from our alpha male. Also I got to nap in the sun and I played with my Brother. Nothing could ruin this day!

At least that's what I thought.

The shot rang throughout the forest. I stopped and ran to my pack. I found my brother and an image formed in my mind of hunters. I felt a low growl rumble in my chest.

The image was not mine, this is our communication. We share what we see.

A new image was placed in my mind, we are to run from the hunters. Our Alpha doesn't want us to fight them. I growl once more but my brother heads me away from the hunters.

I am told that our Alpha has been replaced by a man. I am now in charge. I send an image of us to continue to run, we must follow orders, it is only what's best.

We are running and making very good time, but I hear the gun shots getting closer and the white wolf begins to chase a man.

I tell her to stop but she will not listen. I tell my brother to take charge, I will retrieve the bad one. I turn and run after her and stand in front holding my position. I growl and she returns the anger but backs off and begins to race toward the others. I start to follow when pain erupts in my torso.

I have been hit with that machine. I begin limping away trying to find my pack. I can't smell any more, all that reaches my nose is the metallic sent of blood. I can't hear anything but my heart beat getting louder and slower. I feel my vision begin to fade. I see a home and try to keep moving, but before I know it the ground reaches up to greet me.

The grass is cold but it feels nice, I feel my body begin to get hotter and hotter. Soon I try to stand but my paw is not longer a paw, it's a hand. I am Bethany. I am a human, I can think in words and not pictures. I still cannot think well though, my stomach grabs my attention and holds it. I lay in pain until I glance up and find a girl looking down at me. I am in her yard.

The girl is quite pretty, I see her mouth moving but I can't hear the words coming from her mouth. I think I am in shock.

"What's your name?" I look up once more and see she has a phone in her hand and she it taping the screen. "oh crap! Now you die on me?" She pockets the device and begins to pick me up. As she throws my arm around her shoulder she says, "I am going to take you inside!" She gets me inside and puts me on a soft couch.

I find my mouth, "Blanket," My voice is still behind me out of reach, she doesn't hear or see me. My voice comes to me and I speak up, "B-b-blanket." She faces me and her lips form an "O", She runs off into the maze of a house. My body won't wait for her though. I want to change, I don't want to be an animal right now, I want to be Bethany. I am holding myself together the best I can when she returns. She stares and can't seem to move. I want her to put the blanket on me!

Once she does she sees the blood emitting from my wound. "T-tweezers, pull the bullet out." She runs out and I realize that I am the one who has a straight mind right now, she can't believe what is going on so she is doing what I say.

After a few moments she returns with a sharp knife and tweezers...this is going to hurt.

She sits next to me and gingerly moves the blanket from the hole in my stomach. "I'm sorry why don't we just go to the hospital and-'

I cut her off, "NO!" no hospital, I can barely hold my human form here, if I step outside again I will not stay human.

She sighed and began her work...


End file.
